Billy Mays
The late Billy Mays was is a strange, confirmed Bean Human who somehow entered the USA. He wears a blue shirt, and always seems to yell. He is a member of the Str00del Force. Involvement Billy Mays recently joined the Str00del Force after he discovered Mister Bean was a member. He crossed through to the USA Bean introduced him to The Captain and was accepted to join as the Str00del's advertiser. He now walks around the USA, airing his ads on television. He is by far one of the most popular and well-liked humans of all time. Billy Mays was granted the honor of full citizenship, and is the only human to have ever done so. Advertising thumb|300px|right|One of Billy Mays's commercials. See if you can pinpoint the steps of Billy's usual commercial layout (to left) in this video. *Billy Mays' advertisements can be broken down into this pattern. **Billy will show the product. **He will show it in action. **He will show the product in comparison to "the leading brand". **He will show the "secret" to the product's success, and if on television, will use a close-up simulation to do so. **He would then show the product being used to its limits, usually screaming "IT HAS THE STRENGTH TO...", and finishing with "now that's the power of name!". **He will sum up the product, then double or triple the offer, usually resulting in gallons of product. **He will finally state that "it can all be yours for easy payments of 700 pebbles!" Fan Base Though a Str00del, Billy Mays is actually well known by several creatures in Antarctica. Fans include, but are not limited to: * Carter * Professor Shroomsky * Melvin Turtleheimer * Sensei * Blizzard *...and more! Reviews *Will Whitefoot said: "He's probably the best spokesperson I've ever seen, because he's the only spokesperson I ever heard." *Lobelia Sackville said: "Kaboom, and my hearing was gone." (We are suprised she didn't insult him) *King Triskelle said: "Apparently Billy Mays was not pleased that I was not putting his cleaning products to good use due to the fact that my lavatory still looked like rubbish. So he showed up at my summer house in a very clean white van at around 14:00. At first I was very pleased to see Billy come to my summer house because barely anyone comes to my summer house without invitation because I talk too much about my old stories and that. Anyways, Billy started walking towards me with his trademark smiling bearded face. As I got my self ready to greet him he started shouting loudly "FOR ONLY FIVE HUNDRED FYRO MORE YOU COULD HAVE BOUGHT THE EXTRA STRENGTH CLEANER FOR YOUR RUBBISH LAVATORY!!!!" I was totally shocked and confused, I stood there in shock and confusement! Then before I knew it Billy rushed back to his van, whipped out a huge EXTRA VALUE TUB of Oxipie, and threw it right in my face." *A penguin named "Captain Obvious" said this: "Billy Mays sells things on Television." *A penguin named "Captain Understatement" said: "On average, Billy Mays talks slightly louder than the average penguin." *There's more from a penguin named "Captain Oblivious": "Who? I might have seen him on Telly once or twice." *Billy Mays said:"I LIKE THE SOUND OF MY VOICE". *Blizzard said: "His products work wonders. My Sensei hat was damaged in the pie war, but with the help of one of his products it's as good as new." *Tails6000 said: "He is outstanding! Once my hot sauce machine gun was out of ammo and there was none to be seen. And then after five seconds he gave me more ammo! He is so useful! And also why did he hit King Triskelle with a tub of oxipies? I will never know." *Sprocket said: "My ninja belt was lost in the mail, so Billy Mays used the FindeyFinder like he used it on TV and found it! Go Billy Mays!" *Kwiksilver said: "For years I've been trying to find a way to make nachos taste better. Billy Mays showed me the TastyTicTac, and it worked just like magic!" *Jason Steed said: "Billy dude is like- wack. He lies about everything. That's why I choose ShamOMG!." *Alebettina said, "Funny person....." *Belldranit said: "He made my ears ring. He is LOUD!" *Verpirate said "Zorbeez helped me swab the deck!" *Speeddasher said: "His products are simply amazing. I was once in charge of polishing the floors of the Dojo. I never liked the job, but once he showed me Orange Glow, I finished the job in lighting speed. Buy this guys products!" *Matthews said: "He's so scary, so loud!" *King Candy said: "Wow, I bought a cleaning item from Billy Mays for 20 pebbles and it cleaned my whole candy factory! Amazing!" *Eborpas said: "I used his fungus facial lotion and when I acted in the movie, hundreds commented on my beautiness and questioned me what lotion I used. They all started buying his facial lotion, with disasterous results becuase they weren't mushrooms. Well, except Shroomsky." *A penguin named "Pillehoe" commented: "Diana112's facial feathers were so smooth! I bought 17 packs and I am the star of my school!" *Cabel said: "Oxipies were delicious! Only till I blew up..." *Maddieworld said : "Acting is hard work... I like his product about the facial lotion. It was very useful." *A Very Fat Penguin Haters member said: "Although Diana111 uses it, I still like his facial lotion product because it was very nice!" *Abel von Injoface said : "He sold me a sofa and it was extremely comfy, I bought another one, even thouhgh I have no use for it!" *Xorai said : "He sold me a cloning machine, and I created MORE XORAI CLONES!" *Jolene Tan said : "His paint tools made the best colours! I bought them again, and again, till I have a room full of Billy May's paint tools." *Alex12345a said : "Very good products. Very loud voice." *Hannah Montana said : "Billy Mays is so loud say WHAT?!?" *Flystar55555 said : "If everyone says all of his products work, I will buy them all!" * Professor Shroomsky commented: He's a great friend, a great human. I love his products. OxyClean is what keeps my clothing so fresh and clean! *Mech Rider said: I owe a lot to Billy Mays.His Oxipie was perfect ammo for my Mech. *Willy the Penguin said: Billy Mays sold a lot of great stuff, and all of it worked! *Bean pod 600 said :wow! these things actually work! I got a real gravity gun! It was awesome. I can now change the lightbulb without using a ladder! Trivia *He passed away on June 28th, 2009. Rumors have it that he will return as a ghost. *Unlike Mister Bean, C actually likes Billy Mays; he sold the ghost "vacuum proof mittens". It turns out they actually work! *For some odd reason, every product Billy Mays has ever sold to creatures in Antarctica have always worked as he said they would. Weird, huh? *He made a major cameo in The Great Darktonian Pie War, demonstrating the power of "Oxipie". *He is the only Human so far to become an official citizen of the USA. *Belldranit doesn't like Billy Mays because he always yells. See Also * Billy May's Funeral * The Great Darktonian Pie War * OxiPie * Pie Tank * Billy Mays, Real World * Pure Awesomeness ---- On behalf of the , rest in peace, Billy Mays. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Str00del Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Glorious Articles Category:Billy Mays